Next Generation's Chunin Exams
by Reincarnations
Summary: The Chunin Exams are taking place once again and this time is different than the one they took before. However, it is the same as one in the past. Throughout these exams, two teenage boys will have to keep their secret from getting out.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea after watching the episodes that had the majority of the Konoha 11 retaking the Chunin Exams.**

 **This story will be updated weekly on Mondays only.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been nearly two years since the incident at the Chunin Exams took place. In that time Shikadai Nara and Boruto Uzumaki managed to help Boruto's little sister, Himawari, graduate early from the academy. Since she graduated early, that means she was not a member of a squad. However, Naruto, the Hokage, had placed her with the squads that were doing D-rank missions and gradually put her on squads doing higher rank missions when she improved.

When it came time to register for the upcoming Chunin Exams, each sensei from the squads she was in asked for her to be in it. So, the five Kage had to agree to allowed individuals participate in the Exams.

The day had finally come when the first part of the exams would begin. Each squads took turns entering the main building and pulling a tab out with a number from one to three on it. For individuals taking the test, they would still pull out a tab and enter that room number.

Luckily, Shikadai was placed in the same room as Boruto and Himawari. However, his cousin that he doesn't get along with was also in the room. His cousin was none other Shinki, Gaara's son. The two haven't got along since they were kids and the council announced either Shinki or his sister Yodo would become Kazekage when they become Chunin or Jounin.

Anyways, when the last person came into the room, the doors closed and locked automatically. A PA system went off announcing for everyone to grab a paper off the desk and the rules of the test. Each question from the top to bottom are worth thirty, forty, and fifty points and the squads will have to get an average of one-hundred points. Individuals will only have to answer the fifty point questions correctly to pass. The only rule is no fighting is allowed.

When the PA system shut off, Shikadai and Boruto smirked at each other while everyone else was fretting about the answer. "I know the answer to this," Shikadai announced to the group in the room.

"How?" Someone in the back asked.

"My father was the one that created this test." Shikadai provided as he went to the front of the room where the old chalk board was and did the math for the squads to reach one-hundred points.

"And my uncle was the one that solved it." Boruto mentioned casually. "However, the only reason we know about the test is because, when we were younger, Shikadai and I looked back at the Chunin Exam records in the library after being grounded for pulling a harmless prank."

"Setting someone on fire because he was bullying me is not a harmless prank." Himawari scolded, but her tone had small hints of amusement in it.

"The way to solve it is to pound on the walls four time." Shikadai provided as he had circle the problem having one forty and two thirties. "The other two teammates can assume that the one who pounded on the wall will take the forty point question and they will take the thirty point question."

Shikadai walked to the end of the classroom where the Uzumaki twins were waiting on him. "Which one of you wants to do it?"

"Boruto can." Himawari offered happily. "I know he's been practicing."

Shikadai nodded at the other boy to do so and before he could, a Cloud Genin said, "Wait, let me do it. It wouldn't be right for only the Leaf to do all the work."

Shikadai and Boruto shared a look as the boy went to the wall and proceeded to hit it.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

The Cloud Genin smirked when the others thought he was done and brought up his leg.

 _Five._

The ninjas in the room began to panic, but then Boruto said, "And that is exactly what happened last time." When the Cloud Genin showed a look of confusion, he explained, "You see, it didn't matter how many times you hit the wall, the message would still have been delivered."

"If the two other members would hear the five bangs," Himawari began as she casually moved in front of her brother and friend, "they can deduce that the one who made the bangs wouldn't answer any of the questions and they would take the fifty point test."

"How do you know?"

"Because my mother, aunt, and uncle took this test and my uncle was the one that solved it." Himawari answered as she leaned against the wall. "I have been told a thousand time by a thousand different people that I am as intelligent as my uncle. Even if Boruto and Shikadai hadn't looked at the records, the problem would still be solved because Shikadai and I are here."

In frustration, the Cloud Genin pulled out a kunai from a pocket. "Then how about I kill you?"

Not even a second after he asked the question, Boruto and Shikadai were in front of her with latter pointing to the board. "There is only one rule." Shikadai reminded him. "That rule is no fighting, but the proctor might let us do so since you threatened our Himawari."

" _No!"_ A voice from the PA system denied. " _No fighting allowed! Return to your seats and finish the exam before the time is up!"_

The two friends smirked as the Cloud Genin reluctantly sat back in his seat. As the time was passing by and the individuals who had no team was working on the problem, some of the others gave into the pressure and answered either the thirty point or forty point question. Soon the time was up and the ones with no teams were sent out of the room with their papers.

A couple minutes later the PA system went off again, " _Flip your test over and we will begin the second part of the test._ "

The friends shared a knowing look again as the others started to panic once again. " _You are on a mission with your closest friend and someone you love with all your heart. The three of you are surrounded by the enemy. The only way they will let two of you live is if one of you dies. You must choose, the friend or the love. If the answer you have is incorrect, your whole team will be_ _disqualified_."

The PA system shut off and Boruto snuck a look at Shikadai, who seemed to be fuming a little bit. "That situation isn't real," he whispered to Shikadai to make him calm down. "That is never going to happen-"

"Because I'd kill myself before anyone could hurt you two."

The conversation died as the time trickled down to only a minute. Once the time hit zero the duo knew they would be going to the second part of the exam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A few minutes went by and those who passed were sent outside one by one with the ones who had no team. Seventy-five percent of the takers still qualified for the next round, which was more than the proctor originally thought, but went on to their next idea. The individuals have to join with a team for the second part, however a team has to ask for the individual to join and they have to say yes. If they say no, they are disqualified from the exams.

With that said, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki searched for Metal Lee while Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho searched for Himawari. Luckily, Boruto was able to find Metal Lee easily because Metal Lee was standing on top of the academy roof so nobody else could find him. Shikadai did find Himawari and right when he was about to move over to her, he found out that he couldn't move. His feet felt like someone bolted them to the ground. Himawari noticed this and tried moving to him before anyone could get to her, but she was a second too late.

Yodo, Shikadai's cousin and Shinki's sister, cut Himawari off her path and asked, "Would you join my team?"

From where Shikadai was at, he knew Himawari's first instinct was to say no, but she knew the rules. "Sure," she agreed hesitantly as Shinki and their other teammate, Araya, joined them.

At the instance, Shikadai felt the weight lift off his feet. When he looked down, he noticed a black sand-like mineral scurrying off his foot and disappearing to Shinki. Before Shikadai could interrogate his cousins, the proctor announced that all the individuals have been claimed and a guest will be time to explain the next part of the exam. That 'guest' was none other than Shikadai's mother, Temari.

"The second part of the exam will take place in Suna, my home town." She began what would be a long explanation. "That is why each individual joined a team; to assure their safety for what dangers could lie ahead. As I say that, you should know that you will not be taking a train to Suna, but you will travel by foot the three days it takes to get there. There will be Jounin watching you in those three days so they will know if you cheat."

Someone from the back had the guts to ask, "Do you mean three days as in mornings or three days as in-"

"Three days as in mornings and nights." Temari answered with a hint of aggravation. "But so you will have a feel for what its like on a time limited mission, only the first twenty squads that arrive will qualify for the second round. The rest of you will be sent back to your home village."

"What's the point of that?" Someone else wondered. "It's not like we will ever go on a mission like that-"

"My dad thought the same thing when he was about twelve," Boruto acknowledged as he turned to the one who asked the question. "But he didn't realize that at the age of sixteen he would be rushing to save his friend, the Kazekage, who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki for being the jinchurki of the one tail Shukaku!"

"Boruto is correct." Temari encouraged. "His father did save the Kazekage, who happens to be my younger brother. Anyways, three days to get to Suna and fighting is not allowed. The Kazekage and the Hokage will be waiting for your arrival at the entrance gate."

Three teams left as soon as she finished talking. She smirked at their confused and startled look when they finally realized what was going on. She shook her head in amusement, but thought in worry, _"You have to calm down, Shikadai. I know you want to protect her, but how can you if you lose control of your emotions?"_

* * *

Shikadai's and Boruto's squad was second in the lead behind Shinki's squad. "Boruto!" Shikadai called to the blonde hair boy as they continued jumping from branch to branch. "How far are they ahead and how far are the others behind us?"

As soon as the question was asked, Boruto's right eye changed from it's usual blue to a lavender color with the veins near his temple bulging. Shikadai's teammates and Metal Lee were the only ones surprised by the sudden transformation. After a moment of concentration, Boruto answered, "They are about a mile ahead of us and the other teams are just now passed the entrance gates. At the rate they are going, Hima will be in Suna a few hours ahead if we don't pick up our pace."

As a way to acknowledge the answer, Shikadai picked up his speed forcing the others to do so reluctantly. About an hour into going the new speed, Chocho started to complain about her legs hurting, which caused Mitsuki and Inojin to complain as well. Shikadai groaned, "Boruto-"

"It won't cost us anything to stop for a second," he reassured. "I'll take care of her."

The group stopped long enough for Shikadai to use Shadow Possession on the three complainers and Metal Lee and for Sarada to climb on Boruto's back. The seven went back on the path with their speed being faster than it was before.

Hours passed by and it was now in the middle of the night. The four under the jutsu somehow managed to fall asleep during that time. Sarada tried to stay awake for as long as she could, but it didn't help that Boruto was humming a song his mother used to sing to them when they were babies to make them sleep. After straining to keep her eyes open, she delved into the darkness for a peaceful slumber.

Boruto waited a couple minutes before whispering to Shikadai, who was beside him a couple feet away, "She's asleep."

"Good, now we can speed it up even more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Himawari and the group she was with arrived at the Suna gates the next afternoon Although Temari had said the two Kages would be waiting for their arrival on the third day, the Kazekage and Hokage were already waiting for them, with their advisers at their side.

"I'm impressed." Naruto complimented the group. "I didn't think anyone would make it here so fast, but Himawari why are you-?"

"I asked her to join our team," Yodo interrupted the Hokage's question. "Shikadai was going to, but I beat him to it."

"Yodo," Gaara scolded his daughter. "Did you ask her only because Shikadai wanted to?"

Yodo stayed silent for she didn't want to answer. Naruto, however, was curious and wanted an explanation. "What does-"

Naruto was interrupted once again, but this time by Shikamaru, "Speaking of Shikadai, Himawari will you see where all of the other teams are at?"

With her Byakugan activated, Himawari noticed a group of seven people a few miles away and all the rest of the teams not even at the half way point. Once she relayed the information, the Kazekage gave the four teenagers two options. One, Kankuro can guide them to where they will be staying while they wait for the rest of the contestant. Two, they can wait for the seven and go as a whole group. However, they must all agree on the same option. Since the original team wanted to leave, Himawari reluctantly agreed with them.

When they arrived at the lounge room of their hotel, Araya was the first to speak, and the subject wasn't joyful. "So why does Shikadai hate Shinki and Yodo?" Two heads turned to him in shock while the third turned to him in confusion. "I mean, Shikadai has been acting cold to them and they don't even know why."

Himawari turned her head to the siblings who was looking away from the younger girl. "Shikadai doesn't hate you." She denied the accusation.

"Then why does he act like it?" Shinki wondered, refusing to look at the girl due to embarrassment.

Himawari sighed in frustration. "I can't tell you. It's a secret only his parents, Boruto, and I know."

"Then why you are you so important to Shikadai?" Araya wondered. "Can you tell us that?"

"I'm the reason why his heart beats."

* * *

The group of seven arrived at the gates about a few hours after the group of four. They were led to the same hotel as the others before it got dark with Himawari waiting for them in the lobby. "About time you got here slow pokes," she chided playfully as she gave her brother a hug in greeting. "I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry, Hima." Boruto apologized just as playfully. "We had to stop and take a break. We ran as far and as fast as we could, but stopped when our legs were about to give out."

"How did you enjoy being with the Sand trio?" Mitsuki asked sarcastically as he already knew the answer.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was both awkward and intense. There was nothing to talk about and when someone tried to begin a conversation, the subject got shot down some way."

"So they didn't hurt you?" Shikadai interrogated.

This time, Himawari sighed in annoyance. "No, I swear they didn't hurt me in any way."

The group went to get some food, but Sarada happened to notice that Shikadai and Himawari didn't join them. She whispered to Boruto, figuring that he knew their location since he is closets to them. He only reassured her that they were safe and nothing more. The question still lingered in her mind:

Where are they?

The two were together in one of the many rooms the contestants would be staying in. They weren't doing anything that would raise suspicion. They were sleeping together in the same bed for that was the only time they could be together.

You see, Shikadai and Himawari have been a couple, as in dating, ever since the incident at the last Chunin Exams. The only people who know are, of course, Boruto and both set of parents. They couple decided to keep it a secret from the public because they would be bombarded with cameras and paparazzi for the 'Hokage's daughter' dating her father's adviser's son.

Anyways, the two were sleeping in a position that was both comfortable and beneficial for each other. Himawari had her head on Shikadai's shoulder and her left hand over his heart. Shikadai had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand was placed on top of hers, as he dreamed the same dream for the past few years;

How he became a jinchuurki.

And the story begins on the day he was born.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months.

That was how early Shikadai was when Temari gave birth to him. It was no easy feast either, for the child was barely as big as a hand. When the boy came into the world for the first time, his heart didn't beat properly. At first the beats were fast with less than a second between them, then it slowed down where it was a few seconds before it would be again. Baby Shikadai was taken to an isolated room where only the doctors and nurses could see him.

Although, when they all had left the room for only a minute, a creature lurked into the room. It didn't take it- _him_ , long to reach the bed that Shikadai was laid on. The creature was curious and intrigued. The last time he saw a child like this was about twenty years ago when a red-headed child was born.

The creatures asked the young baby, " _Who are you?"_

He knew it would be impossible for the baby to answer, for it was born mere minutes ago. However, as if hearing the creature, the baby turned his head to the direction of the creature. Somehow, the creature was able to hear him say in his head, " _Shika...dai."_

 _"Shikadai?"_ The creature got a small and short nod for an answer. _"Interesting. My name is Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon. I can help you live, but you have to agree with something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You have to become a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki is someone that-"_

 _"Deal."_

Shukaku took a step back in surprise. _"You don't even know what I was going to say."_

 _"I trust you. You are my friend."_

Shukaku nodded as he placed his paw over Shikadai's heart. A minute went by to which the doctors and the nurses returned. When they entered the room, there were no signs of anyone else being in there. However, the doctors noticed that Shikadai's heart was beating properly, though something that wasn't on his body before appeared.

There was a seal over his heart.

* * *

Shikadai was five years old when he made his first friend that wasn't Shukaku. His parents found out about him being a jinchuuriki the day he was born because of the mark on his heart. Shikadai naturally assumed that would mean he would have a hard time making friends. This was proven false when he and his parents went to the Uzumaki's residence.

When they first arrived, Shikadai stayed hidden behind his mother not because he was afraid of the 'strangers', but because he was afraid that Shukaku wouldn't like them. Luckily, that wasn't the case because the Uzumaki's son, Boruto, introduced himself to Shikadai in a very friendly manner.

Their mothers, the beautiful Hinata and Temari, told the boys to go play outside. While Boruto was running around in the backyard, Shikadai only watched him with curiosity. Boruto noticed the boy only watching and asked, "What? Do you not know how to play?"

Shikadai merely shrugged his shoulders. "I see no reason in it. It's not like I would enjoy it."

Boruto went close to the boy, where they were inches from each others face. After freaking out Shikadai, Boruto determined, "Shukaku."

Shikadai staggered back in fright, almost falling to ground, but he managed to catch himself. "What are you talking about?"

"You have Shukaku in you." Boruto clarified cheerfully. "I know because I have half of Kurama in me."

Shikadai raised an eyebrow in question. "You're a jinchuuriki too?" When Boruto gave him a confused look, Shikadai shook his head in amusement. "Looks like Kurama hasn't told you anything-."

"So have you ever been to Suna?" Boruto interrupted. "I mean, your tailed demon is a sand demon."

"It's my mother's home village and I was actually born there."

"So have you seen the Kazekage?"

"Every time I go to Suna." Shikadai answered nonchalantly. "He and his adviser are my uncles-"

"Do you want to be Hokage?"

"No." Shikadai denied. "I want to be Kazekage."

"Then I'll be your adviser!" Boruto announced. "After all, I am your best friend."

Shikadai rolled his eyes and before he could deny it, they were called back inside by their mothers. The two had a silent agreement, they would tell no one of their plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning the remaining squads finally arrived at the gates of Suna. Gaara allowed them two hours to eat and rest up for the part of the exams. For part two each squads will be given, not a scroll like Boruto and Shikadai originally thought, but a unique gem that is placed on a chain. They will have to try to take the other teams' gem. The Hokage and Kazekage were the ones to chose who wears the gem around their neck from each squad. They made it to where the individuals who joined the squads can't wear the gems. This resulted in Boruto and Shikadai getting the necklace.

Each squad started at different points of the points of the desert, but Boruto and Shikadai were able to find each other within ten minutes. Their two squads joined together as they tried to find Himawari. After about three hours they happened to run into Himawari and Shinki's team with Shinki, Yodo, and Araya each having a gem around their neck.

Walking to where there was only a meter between them, Shinki scoffed as the Iron Sand became more prominent on his body. "This will take no time at all."

Although Shikadai was more than willing to fight his cousin, he sensed something was wrong. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Shikadai looked at Himawari, who took it as a cue to use her Byakugan. With it, she was able to detect a sand storm a few hundred meters away, which she relayed back to Shikadai. "It's going to hit any minute," she estimated. "And it's coming straight for us."

"Everyone step closer to me," he ordered.

"Why should we?" Shinki challenged while the rest did what they were told.

At that moment Shikadai's eyes changed. Instead of being the usual green color that was the same as his mother, they turned a gold color with a cross like symbol that had a dot in between each line. His voiced also changed to where it sounded like two completely different people were talking at the same time as he said, "Because I said so."

Shinki reluctantly moved forward till he was a couple feet away.

Less than a second later, the group was encased in a cocoon of sand. As soon as that happened, the sand storm hit the cocoon with a pounding force that could have torn down any building in a second. Shikadai struggled as the storm started coming harder and harder, forcing him to come lower and lower to the ground, but he wouldn't give up.

While he was trying to prevent the shield from cracking, his two cousins thought it would be a great time to interrogate them. "Is this why you hate us?" Shinki wondered. "Because you're the jinchuuriki of the same demon as our father and you hate the demon?"

"No!" Shikadai yelled in denial, his voice now sounding like himself. "I do not hate Shukaku and if you don't stop calling him a demon I swear I will throw you into the storm!"

"Then why do you hate us?" Yodo pursued. "What did we do to make you not like us?"

"I don't hate you!"

"Then why-?"

"Because I want to be Kazekage!" Shikadai confessed. "But I can't because you two are Uncle Gaara's kids and you two are more likely to have the purer blood because of my father being from the Konoha!"

The mood was now tense from the revelation. To get rid of his frustrations, Shikadai threw back the shield. The force was great enough to cancel out the storm, but it left Shikadai exhausted with no energy to do anything. He couldn't quite remember all of what happened next. He knew that Shukaku went silent inside of him, a group that called themselves the Akatsuki appeared and threatened to kill everyone, and Himawari-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Where is my Himawari?!_**


End file.
